The Legend of the Saiyan Child
by GonashX
Summary: Years into the distant further lies a boy knowing nothing about his surroundings, or world, who comes into contact with present day technology. He is hated by all...or not quite. Join Ken as he travels into the past to meet new friends and family, learn more about his past and how a legacy was started. I present to you the remastered version of Ken the Saiyan!
1. Blast to the Past

The Legend of the Saiyan Boy- Blast to the Past.

Deep in the jungle lied a village of young little boys and girls. They played day after day with no worries while their parents were tilling and farming until the sun came down. The village was a very peaceful place, they even shared all of their possessions and wealth. But that wasn't the on,y thing they shared, in each of their hearts they shared a hatred for the boy in the treetops. He swung from branch to branch with the aid of his tail as he whistled in a carefree manner. The villagers would throw stones at the boy as he came near, they would hiss and growl until he ran away. They would laugh at his spiky hair, his dirty nature and leaf tunic until he cried. The boy went by no name other than nuisance.

One day as the boys and girls of the village were playing as always. The boy just sat there on his branch with a frown on his face. "I wish I could be a village boy but they all hate me just because I'm...what's the word? Oh yeah...different." As the boy sighed and played with his furry tail he heard the footsteps of lumberjacks coming to the forest. They had their chainsaws in hand and their googles on, ready to cut wood. "Oh cool the big men with those machine's are going to cut wood."

The boy was very content about this but as soon as he saw that they were readying up their chainsaws for his tree, he sprang into action and dove down. "Get out of our way you dirty ape."

"I am not a ape. Well...actually I don't know what I am." The boy said in response to their rude comment.

"I'll tell you what you are your just a freak that's in our way." The second lumberjack shouted as he grabbed the boy by the tail rendering him helpless. He swung him around and threw him into a bird's nest.

The other lumberjacks laughed and got right back to work. They cut down the boy's tree in one fell swoop. But as the tree fell they noticed that the trunk was glowing. "What do you guys think it is?"

"Don't touch it, we should inform other people about this first." So they left to tell others about their discovery.

"Oh thank goodness their gone. They'll probably be back though so I'm gonna need this tree." The boy said as he settle in the bird nest causing the mother to abandon her babies.

The Lumberjacks came back to the discovery site along with the whole village. "Who discovered this?" A mother asked the men

"Well it was obviously me." One of the Lumberjacks said.

"Please I found it!" The other one said.

"It does not matter. Now cut the trunk so that we can see what is inside." One of the chieftains said.

The Lumberjacks cut the trunk in unison and as they slowly carved it the light grew brighter. Underneath the trunk was A capsule like device covered in rust and dirt. "It's one of those things from the rich!" Another chieftain said.

"It's here to kill us!" A worried father said

"Relax everyone why don't we just leave it alone for today and of it doesn't go away then we Can do something about it."

The villagers nodded in unison and went back to their daily routine. As the villagers left the boy got out of the tree and began to examine the machine. "This will be a nice umm...tent for me to sleep in, I mean I don't really have a choice now do I?"

11:20PM

The boy started to feel uncomfortable as he was sleeping and began to roll in his sleep. His tail accidentally flipped three switches labeled warped, reality, and past. He woke up after he started to feel strange. His body was being morphed to Time and space as he passed through every gate possible. Steam was starting to come out of his mouth and his irises were disappearing. 2 minutes of pain had lead him to this moment. He got out of the capsule to be surrounded by people with suits and briefcases. He was seeing billboards And neon lights.

"Where am I?!" The boy shouted attracting the attention of everyone around him.

Gonash7: Ok guys can we at least agree that this was millions of miles better than the original in like every way. This took me around 2 weeks to complete as a whole and about an hour for the chapter. Expect more action and adventure and such because unlike the original one I know how the plot will be from beginning to END. Remember to review and follow! Those both help a lot so... Oh and let me save you guys a few reviews, yes this is a DZB story. Gonash out!


	2. The Big City

The Legend of the Saiyan Child- The City

Everyone stood there looking at Ken as if he was a lunatic. He froze and stood there as people continued to inspect him. People started backing away as they spotted his tail. Ken did the same as well. He ran towards the skyscraper and knocked on their door violently. Women started screaming and running as he punched the glass door breaking it.

"Oh come on!" Ken shouted as his fist started bleeding.

It did not take long for the police to arrive on the scene. They started shooting immediately instead of interrogating him. Ken responded by running through the gunfire. As he started running the guns blazed through his hair and clothes, yet he remained unharmed. He slid underneath the cop car and ran into an alleyway.

"Shoot! How am I here? Why am I here?" Ken asked, "All I remember is touching that pod thingy,"

The police officers soon caught up with Ken. "Alright freak, put your hands up and kneel down,"

Ken put his hands up, but as he rose them fully, a gun was fired into the air. Three police officers followed the sound as two others stayed to watch Ken.

"Now's my chance," thought Ken as his tail reached for a pipe on the ground quickly. The police men shot at the ground but it was already too late. Ken threw the pipe at one of them and ran past the other one. He ran as fast as he could until he saw a special broadcast on the Television. The company was talking about their latest finding.

"Good evening Satan City, I'm Suzanne Caroline and with me today is the CEO of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs. How are you doing madam?"

"I'm doing very well thank you for asking." She replied. She wore a bright yellow dress with a green scarf.

"So recently an hour ago you gave word that something suspicious had appeared near your residence?"

"Yes, we found this worn out capsule, which we are assuming is a time machine, outside of town,"

"The journey was originally for an expedition but this was found out of mere luck, correct?"

"Indeed, this was such a rare find compared to everything else found during the expedition. We will definitely be looking it further,"

"This is Reporter Suzanne Caroline signing off,"

The Television then switched to an infomercial talking about soap. Ken grinned at the TV for a second before snapping back into reality. "If I can track down that weird white thing I came in then maybe I can find a way out of here," Ken then looked into the sky, "but where am I?"

The entire police squadron eventually caught up with him as he was staring into the sky. Ken ran off into another alley where he met very muscular young boys. One was wearing a bandanna with a skull and straw hat, a gray overcoat and black snow boots despite the weather being fairly warm. The second one who was much smaller than the others, wore a red bandanna withy the same insignia, and gray snow boots. The third and last member didn't have a bandanna, wore simply a t-shirt, was the tallest out of the trio, and had Dual Berettas in his pockets. "Hey there guys, can you fine gentlemen tell me how to get home?" Ken asked as he started backing away.

"Oh we'll help you, we'll help you off our turf," The shortest member said as he pulled out his pistol, a P2000.

"Whoa guys, I'm not looking for a fight….with guns,"

Ken raised his hand up and got into a Kung Fu inspired stance. The entire gang began shooting at Ken. Ken dodged each bullet as they were fired, but when the gang began to shoot in unison Ken's clothing started to be pierced through. Ken jumped high into the air to retaliate and landed on the head of the tall one knocking him unconscious. Ken then proceeded to punch the middle heighted one rapidly. As he was fighting him, the shortest member backed away from the scene but he bumped into somebody seconds later. Ken was behind him smiling. Ken then proceeded to throw him into a window where he started bleeding. "Wow, I never knew I had it in me," Ken told himself as he stared at his palms.

The police men then found Ken in the alley way. "Please guys, let me explain what hap-" Ken was able to say until he was paralyzed by a Taser.

Gonash9: This chapter was supposed to be much longer but I cut it in half to leave that suspenseful vibe. More will be coming soon so don't worry!


End file.
